Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 91 Birthday
by Erin Marie S
Summary: Dr. Rush rather not celebrate his birthday. Does anyone care? Slight RushxOC


**Dr. Nicholas Rush (100 Drabbles) Drabble #91- "Birthday"**

He grunted awake, wishing that he could have just slept the day away. Today was a day he'd rather forget about all together. Especially since she was gone, it never had been the same since. Nobody on board would care, did they even know? He suppose he really couldn't expect them to. He didn't think anyone else shared the same date as him, April 14. Hell, he didn't even like the date anymore. Because of the fact that it was exactly 8 days after the date of her death. Could he really celebrate it? He hadn't for two years now, why should this year be any different? It's not like anyone could really throw a party, like they would want to. No one never really asked him before. The only person who would know today's date was Lily. And he'd do everything in his power to avoid him today.

He tried to ignore Eli, as he mentioned he looked older today. He wanted to scoff, like the kid could prove that scientifically. Oh sure, he was technically a year older, but it's not like he showed it visibly. Well, not _that_ much. He needed a shave like nobody's business that he knew of, but he was actually growing a bit fond of the beard. Gloria probably would have liked it. He still hated the fact that today meant he was getting older. He couldn't even read the console's screen at first, the print being really fuzzy. He almost wanted to go bitch at Young, for leaving him stranded on that planet like he had. Which allowed those aliens to capture him, and take not only his glasses but his wedding ring as well. Those were irreplaceable. He'd have to charge Young the difference one of these days. His joints felt old, having to take a break to crack or pop one of them every now and again. Today was just any other day. But he rather forget it.

He was glad no one was making a big fuss, or that Lily was going around telling everyone today was his birthday. So far, he had been able to successfully avoid her. She had made up with him not too long ago, but the whole chair incident was becoming beneficial today. There was still some distance. He still continued on with his day like normal. There were the same pressing matters on board. Minor things malfunctioning, trying to access different areas of the ship, running the series of codes in hope of finding the right one, so he could gain total control. That'd be a good present. For him to be in control. He really was becoming annoyed with being treated like he was some sub creature. You'd think the way they all reacted when he managed to escape the aliens, that they had been looking at one themselves. They all treated him like he had taken everyone captive, or he was trying to seal their doom.

That annoyed him even more, and by mid day, he was greatly disturbed. The people who did try to chat with him, he brushed off. He didn't have time anyways. Lunch and dinner weren't anything special. He had decided to stick to the crap they served, as opposed to eating the food that was recovered from the almost Earth like planet. He didn't want to get used to a good thing, and have to go without the next. Lily had, surprisingly, joined him on this effort. He had taken the time to take a quick steam shower, before going back to work into the late hours of the day.

Finally, thirty minutes prior to it being midnight, he stopped to take a break. He went into the mess hall, not finding anyone there. He took a seat on top of one of the tables, and was allowing himself to just drift off in his own thoughts, until he heard footsteps. He gave a small smile as he saw her round the corner; he supposed he couldn't avoid her all day. They were bound to run into one another. He watched her take a seat beside him, finally noticing she had some items wrapped in a blanket.

"What do you have there?"

He was given the blanket, and he slowly unwrapped it. He almost chuckled, picking up the two items. A small notebook, much like the ones he carried around in his pockets. He had filled up the last blank one he had, and had been wondering for a while what he would do once he didn't have that left to write in. The other item, he was amazed when he saw it. It was his glasses. Sure, it still had the wire arm he had constructed to replace the one that had broke. Still, it was his glasses.

"Before the aliens…put me in the tank, I found them sitting on the console. I…couldn't find your ring; otherwise I would have grabbed it too. They were broken, so I was only able to salvage the frames."

He turned them around in his hands, noticing that wasn't true. If these were his old frames, and she had only salvaged that. Then how did she manage to replace the lenses? He could see glass lenses, and he was a bit surprised.

"How were you able to grab them?"

"I'm…not sure. I'm sure you remember how heavily sedated they had me. I don't know. I just…managed somehow. Brody and the others helped me replace the lenses. We somehow managed to find some old chunks of broken glass around the ship. Fuse them together somehow. Brody said they won't be exactly your prescription, but they should help clear your vision enough. I've noticed you straining some…"

He shrugged, placing them on his face. Even the feel of them was something he missed, and he looked over at her. He gave her a genuine smile, taking the small notebook and pocketing it.

"Thank you."

She didn't say anything, just scooted closer. He saw her lean forward, and felt the gentle press of soft, plump lips against his cheek. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually he felt her lips leave his cheek. The heat of the kiss radiating against his skin, in a very taboo but sensual way. She gave a kind smile to him, rubbing his back a bit before she stood back up. She went to leave, but he watched her turn back around. The two of them exchanged small smiles, before she spoke again.

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Rush."


End file.
